


strictly ball room dancing

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fic inspired by song, Ingrid Michaelson - Freeform, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Song Lyrics, affair, ball room dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: they meet in secret, dancing in the dark.in darkness it's easier to lie.even to yourself,fic inspired by lyrics to parachute by{ ingrid michaelson }I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my handI don't tell anyone about the things that we have plannedI won't tell anybody, won't tell anybodyThey wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall downWon't tell anybody that you turn the world aroundI don't need a parachute, baby if I've got youBaby if I've got you, I don't need a parachuteYou're gonna catch me,You're gonna catch if I fall(Down, down, down)





	

belle entered the darkened ball room   
dressed in her blue sequin costume from earlier in the evening.   
as she slowly descended the stairs in her impractical high heels   
he was there. standing on the dance floor waiting for her. he'd removed his suit jacket and tie. he was standing turned away from her. without even turning around he raised his hand beckoning her.  
with a small smile she took his hand in hers placing her other hand on around his neck while his held onto her waist. moving gracefully to the low soft music playing he ventured a few fancy steps with his good foot then slowly turning her whispered into ear

"hold on to me." 

clasping her hand tightly in his   
he whisk her across the ball room. she followed in step with him. seamlessly, moving together much more gracefully then her dance partner with too good feet!  
slowly they glided across   
the ball room holding on tightly   
to one another. bending and turning, dancing a intricate movement with his arm around her waist a constant comfort keeping her grounded   
in the moment. tilting her head  
back she stared up at the sparkling mirror ball above them while he bent his head his lips moving up her throat. his slow gentle kisses were a prelude. a promise, for more, after.

she closed her eyes letting her hands wonder.digging her nails into his long soft hair.this time was theirs. their private moment together. alone, with no one to watch them fall.  
he pulled her closer he would never let her fall. he alway caught her, despite his limp. he was still   
the best there is.  
she could never tell anyone about their secret dances in the dark.   
they were on opposite teams.  
he was Regina mills and robin Lockwood dance trainer. as his handicap kept him from truly participating.their nights together always put a strain on his ankle. frequently their nights ended with her having to put ice on his damaged ankle. some nights before they could leave the ball room.  
it was strictly forbidden for them to be..commiserating, 

they had broken the rules in more ways then one. if anyone caught them namely Cora mills. mrs mills would do everything in her power   
to bar her from continuing   
the competition. and her darling   
mr gold would lose so much more.  
his reputation was everything to him. yet, he risked it every night he met her in the darken ball room.  
she knew what the world would say about them. she was the young pretty girl with hardly any talent. using the poor old man to make a name for herself. her and her partner gaston were only in the top 20 this year. after all. and the things they'd whisper about him behind his back! would be the most damning,  
the old perverted cripple risking his career. his name, all for the young upstart dancer. if anyone found out about their little dalliances it would ruin him. and yet, he was always there. waiting for her. his hand reaching out for hers's whispering in her ear 'hold on to me'   
leading her around the dance floor. and if he stumbled on his weak footing she held his hand tightly in hers whispering. 

"I got've you." 

she wouldn't call it love.   
what they were to each other.  
what they were to each other was.. complicated, 

after they left the ball room after every encounter. endearments whispered in the dark meant nothing in the harsh light of day.  
in daylight she was daddy's little girl. 'the goody two shoes' who would never put a toe out of line.  
not even for her own heart's sake. while he was the cold. ruthless,  
mr gold. 

with the reputation of being quite  
the bastard. he was plagued with his own inner demons.   
they found comfort in each others arms. binding each other body and soul. her lips on his poison and wine,

"dot let go." 

he whispered just before suddenly dipping her his hands grasping tightly around her waist keeping   
her from falling. she trusted him. wholehearted, that he would never let her fall. 

she would never admit it  
to anyone not even him. but,  
she adored his cool even voice   
the way he breathe her name. murmured it in the heat of passion.   
it was her favorite sound.  
the things they'd done in the dark weren't strictly confined to the   
ball room. she knew him all of him. and he knew her the real her not the made up little princess   
she pretended to be. he saw her and despite his best efforts she saw past the walls he hide behind.  
the villainous mr gold persona   
he portrayed. 

she wouldn't say that they   
were in love. they were only dancing after all. in the ball room or in the bedroom it was nothing more   
then that. but try as she might.  
she couldn't let go, and   
he would never let her go.   
they were locked together in this endless sequence of denial.  
if she were truly brave she would walk away from him.   
let him go before she ruined him.   
walk away from everything that held her frozen place. be the person  
she always dreamt of being. 

fly with out an parachute,   
all on her own without her fathers help! 

but the fear of disappointing   
her father kept her from moving forward from the living the life she wanted the only time she truly felt free was here. in this moment with her secret dance parter. her lover.

 

she wouldn't call it love,  
what they were to each other.   
the things they done in darkness wasn't love.  
the secrets they kept hidden from the world. what they were to each other were...merely strictly ball room dancing. that was the lies she told herself.

**Author's Note:**

> well, this has sat in my drafts since like..forever, lol let the cleaning out of my back log of WIP continue!


End file.
